


Fool Me Once

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Hydra Cap escapes and goes after Tony.





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the following prompt: "HydraCap escapes from where he was being detained. ~~Tony Stark also goes missing~~."

Steve scoffs as he leaves the supersecret, impossible-to-break-out-of prison behind him. Clearly the superheroes remain as incompetent as ever. One could hope they’d learn from him. He didn’t really expect better, not from most of them, certainly not from that weak, pathetic man calling himself Captain America, but he _did_ expect more from Tony.

Tony, who was his biggest mistake.

Steve sees it clearly now. He should’ve taken Tony out of the picture in the beginning. Not kill him, no, never that; Tony’s too important for that. He could be an asset. But capture him and imprison far from his friends, where he can’t endanger Steve’s planning. Make him Hydra.

Make him _Steve’s_ , as he should be; as addicted to Steve as he is to alcohol.

This will be Steve’s first order of business now.

* * *

He hides himself away as he gathers intel on the Avengers. There’s a perfect clone in his place in prison, so he’s not worried about anyone finding out he’s missing, but he needs time to learn about what has changed and how he can use the current situation. The most important news is easily obtained: Tony Stark is not an AI anymore. He’s corporeal again.

And Steve can’t stay away any momnt longer.e

He still times it carefully for when that other, fake Steve is away on a mission. He puts on soft, unthreatening clothes with a white star on his chest. He doesn’t need a full-out fight with Iron Man. He just needs to take him away.

But he knows just how to set Tony off-balance, and better yet, how to put him at ease. He’s got the advantage none of Tony’s villains share: he _is_ Steve Rogers.

* * *

Tony startles when Steve walks in the kitchen and knocks on the wall to get his attention.

“Sorry,” Tony says, running his hand through his hair. “I thought you were away.”

“I was,” Steve agrees. “I’m back early, and, well, I missed you.”

Tony looks at him with big eyes like he catches Steve’s meaning. “Yeah?”

“I always miss you,” Steve adds, softer now, and he _knows_ when Tony takes the bait. There’s a sort of open longing in his eyes, surprise and hope in equal measures, and he sways in Steve’s direction even though they’re a few metres away. Steve smiles, crosses the room and takes Tony in his arms.

The kiss is slow. He explores Tony’s mouth, tells himself to be gentle. _Pretend you love him_ _like the weak Steve does._

Tony all but melts in his arms.

“Come with me,” Steve whispers into his ear. “There’s something I want you to see.”

“Yeah,” Tony answers, “Anything.”

Steve’s intending to take him up on it.

He takes Tony’s hand in his as he leads him to the lift. Tony follows him with a slightly dazed expression, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t ask more questions. He just trusts, blindly, because Steve asks him to. _Perfect_.

Steve will have so much fun with him, later, when he has him all to himself.

* * *

Steve lets Tony into his safehouse in front of him. Tony steps inside, looking around curiously, a question written all over his face. There’s nothing special about this place. It’s obvious he expected something else.

But he couldn’t have expected the truth.

“Thanks for coming,” Steve says and slams him into the wall.

And then he notices something’s wrong.

Tony looks at him with no surprise and no fear.

“Fool me once, shame on you,” he says. “Fool me twice . . . I’m not that stupid.”

The Iron Man gauntlet materialises over his hand; before Steve can react, Tony punches him in the stomach, hard. Steve flies back and hits the ground. He gets back up, but Tony fires at him. Steve dodges, or so he thinks until something pins him to the ground. He struggles and he’s electrocuted for his troubles. He understands Tony’s thrown an electric web at him.

Tony stands over him and looks down. “Did you really think you could trick me with a kiss?”

“Like you don’t wish it were real,” Steve snarls.

Tony shrugs one arm. “I know a thing or two about not getting what I want.” He smiles, cold and unforgiving. “There is something I dream of that will come true, though. I will build the perfect cell to hold you. I will make sure you won’t harm anyone ever again.”

Vengeful and distant, he _is_ beautiful.

“You can’t stop me unless you kill me,” Steve says. He knows what the other Steve’s death did to Tony years ago. He expects him to flinch, but Tony keeps a calm face.

“No,” he says. “You have to kill. You know nothing else. I’m stronger than that.”

Steve vows to break him.

Tony moves his gauntleted hand. Electricity runs through Steve again.

* * *

He wakes up in a cell.

He feels weak. He’d clearly been drugged for a longer time. Everything around him is white. It huts his eyes. He blinks a few times, and two figures appear, red and blue. Iron Man and Captain America, he knows even before his eyes focus fully on them.

“You’re not getting out of here,” Captain America says flatly.

“And the outside is less welcoming than the US anyway,” Tony adds, rocking on his feet. “So actually, yeah, by all means, try and break out. It’ll be fun.”

“You’re _weak_ ,” Steve spits. “The people are scared and there are threats you can’t deal with.”

“I’m not taking advice from a nazi,” Captain America says. Steve wants to hit him, but he can’t move his arms.

“It’s over,” Tony says.

“And the next time you _think_ of touching him, I’ll kill you,” Captain America promises.

Steve laughs in his face. “You? The paragon of virtues? You can never do what needs to be done!”

That hits a nerve. Captain America hauls off, finally something _interesting_ about him—Tony catches his fist.

“He’s not worth it,” he says with disdain. “Let’s go, Steve.”

Their fingers are entwined as they leave.


End file.
